3 vs 10,000
by CloakedOwl
Summary: Seven year's after eclipse opened the 10,000 dragons still have the world in terror, dwindling down the population slowly hardly any mages are left to fight against them. A new guild is formed Freedom, in hope that they can hold off the dragon horde and put an end to the terror they have caused, their three dragonslayers go out to save innocent people and assault the dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail is owned by: Hiro Mashima, **this is seven years after the eclipse gate opened, in the alternate future, not much of the population left alive and most mages are dead, having to survive with next to nothing, Gajeel, Wendy, and my OC Rii, are left with fighting the dragons, few other Dragonslayer's are possibly still alive, but little is known about the war-torn world now.

I hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think.

* * *

**Savior**

The world was born and ruled by dragons many years ago, that rule end and humans took over and ruled. Dragons being nothing but a legend anymore no one expect seven years ago when the eclipse gate opened, releasing 10,000 dragons upon the world reducing the population and those who could fight against them to pitiful numbers with the magic guilds in disarray. Many humans hiding in fear of the overwhelming power of the dragons scurrying like rats to their next meal in a state of constant fear of their own lives hoping the future will change soon, the smell of charred homes and bodies stain the air constantly. Most have try to hide underground or under the protection of what remains of the magic guilds. One united guild named Freedom, a Phoenix for their guild mark symbolizing they will continue to rise again. They stand to try to fight the dragons in an almost losing battle to try to take back what is left of the land their only hope the three remaining Dragonslayers.

Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragonslayer, Age 19 she is the youngest known Dragonslayer currently, smaller in stature to the other Dragonslayers but fit for the most part a little, shoulder length dark blue hair, cold brown eyes but would continue to keep a smile for everyone, usually seen wearing around the Freedom guild a red fitted shirt that was a little tattered, black leather jacket with "Freedom" written across the left arm, dark blue jeans, black slip on shoes with a red band going over them. She lived more of a life of peace prior to the eclipse gate opening, but that changed afterwards.

Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragonslayer, Age 24 the oldest Dragonslayer currently known, long spiky black hair down to his waist line a very fit man, metal piercings for eyebrows dragon like red eyes, three piercings along each side of his nose, two piercings under his lower lip and multiple in his ears, as well as his arms, he wears a long black sleeveless jacket black crow feathers down each arm attached to his jacket, light brown cargo pants tucked into his black boots with a metal frame going along the bottom, Gajeel was an aggressive man prior to the eclipse gate opening, after it opened and seeing all the dragons he calmed down and got a level head.

Rii Rixle, the Ice Dragonslayer, Age 22 a new edition to the Freedom guild, long straight purple hair down to the middle of her back, crystal dragon like eyes a pale complexion a fit woman and fairly curvy, a steel chest plate tapering down to a point down to her waist wearing fitted black cotton t-shirt underneath, a small black scarf tied around her neck covering some of her face, light steel gauntlets going midway up her forearm, dark brown fitted pants with leather boots with steel shinguard's going up to her knees, little was known about her until she showed up to help fend off the dragons at the grand magic games saving many people, she keeps a calm level head in battle but is easy-going and a bit childish at times when back at the Freedom guild.

Smoke rising amidst the night sky crackling embers from the recent fire in front of a run down building charred with a broken roof above the mismatched door a broken sign reading "Freedom" this was the guild were the last hope to defeat the dragons lied, most of the strongest wizards from the grand magic games who lived formed this guild after year of the dragons rule. "I think we should go in now everything looks clear and everyone is probably waiting to hear from us." Gajeel said trying to look around for any sign of dragons

Wendy came up behind him and shoved the broken door aside "I agree you two go down I'll come in right after" Wendy said signalling them to walk in

"Sounds good" Rii said walking in after Gajeel, Wendy soon following doubling checking they weren't seen and sliding the door shut

The three walked over to a small hatch leading down to a basement a rickety ladder barely holding together buckling under the pressure of everyone stepping down it. They arrived at the door to the real guild entrance a strong thick steel door able to withstand slight magical attacks, Gajeel grabbed the handle and opened the door most of the guild smiled at the return. Levy McGarden, a petite girl with shoulder length blue hair, a yellow hairband, with hazel eyes, wearing an orange dress with a white-collar going up tieing around her neck, orange sleeves going up to her elbows, and grey leggings with white slip on shoes, she had slight scars going up her arms from the initial dragon attack. Levy came running up and hugged Gajeel to see his safe return "Hey pipsqueak, have you found a weakness in the dragons scales?" Gajeel asked

"I told you not to call me that anymore." Levy said making a puffy face "But I'm happy you're back safe, if you're magic isn't working on them, I don't know what will it was designed to fight dragons." Levy said nervously slowly letting go of Gajeel as Wendy and Rii came walking in and talking to everyone "Gajeel, if we could get our hands your three elements infused with powerful magic, maybe the Dragonforce, would be able to stand up to them more than just your regular strength." Levy explained

"We, could possibly, but where are we going to find that. The whole world is in pure terror. We need more Dragonslayers." Gajeel said clinching his fist "We need that foolish salamander..." Gajeel said lowering his head making it touch Levy's

"He's gone now Gajeel. You three are all we have, and with Doranbolt at least we can try to talk to everyone and see where a dragon will be so you guys can hold it off." Levy said looking up to Gajeel "Lets go join everyone else, and see what the next plan of attack is." Levy took Gajeel by the arm dragging him over to everyone else Rii was talking to Gray a little bit, while Wendy was talking to Doranbolt.

Gray Fullbuster, the Ice maker mage, student of Ur, Rii's good friend since the day eclipse opened. He had short spiky black hair a scar over his left eye, usually not wearing a shirt, he has a silver sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet on his right arm he has an x shaped scar on his lower right abdomen, black cargo pants with a brown leather belt, and black boots. "So how is everything going out there?" Gray asked as he leaned against the wall

"Oh you know, big flying lizards all over the sky breaking stuff." Rii chuckled

"So the usual, out there." Gray smiled back "Any word of what the other guilds or how people are doing?" Gray continued

"Yea the usual they, yell we punch them." Rii chuckled again "But if you're asking about Lyon he is still safe trying to rescue whats left of Lamia Scale. I still haven't seen Laxus, since Markov passed trying to save everyone. I think Laxus and the Thunder Legion, are trying to take over his footsteps and help everyone, he is powerful I just hope he is safe, we could use him in our defense force." Rii sighed leaning up against the wall next to Gray

"Nothing we really can do now, with everyone so spread out. This new guild we all created, is the symbol of our hope and salvation, we can't let everyone's deaths be in vain." Gray said tilting his head back looking up at the ceiling "Are we going to be able to stop them all?" Gray said looking over at Rii

"I don't know but we will sure as hell try." Rii said pushing off the wall going to join everyone else "Lets go they seem to have some information." Rii grabbed Gray snapping him out of his daydream like state

Doranbolt, the teleporter and messenger for everyone, a form part of the magic council prior to eclipse opening, very short black hair, a large scar covering part of his face, a plain ear-piercing with a pendent hanging from it on his left ear, green eyes, typically wearing a red and gold stripped long sleeve shirt, with loose-fitting black pants and dark brown shoes with black laces, Doranbolt cares for Wendy and is usually concerned when they have to go out to fend off the Dragons, however he is usually the one giving them the missions. "So how was it out there?" Doranbolt asked

"It was easy, we've gotten a lot stronger I think we may of almost taken that one down." Wendy smiled

"That's good, any word on Erza?" Doranbolt quickly responded

"Not to sure I think that's what everyone wanted to talk about today, was checking in on where everyone was." Wendy replied

"Well we better get over there then." Doranbolt and Wendy both walked over to where everyone was gathered

Mirajane Strauss, the demon, a girl with long white hair her bangs usually tied up, a pale complexion blue eyes, a curvy body, she is typically wearing a light grey fitted t-shirt, with light blue fitted jeans, and dark blue high heels, her job is to pass along the missions and information around the new guild. Mirajane climbed on top of a wooden bench in the underground base "Everybody listen, I need your attention." Mirajane called out waiting for everyone "Now I know we haven't been having much luck recently getting essential food or anything, but I was informed that Erza has found something, Erza along with Lilly, Jellal and Melody, have found something that may help all of us, she didn't say much before her lacrima cut out, but it seems like they're stuck and large class three lightening type dragon is around them and not leaving." Mirajane said looking around

"Say what are the classes again." Rii whispered over to Gray

"Do you ever listen or remember any of our meetings." Gray sighed as Levy leaned in

"The size and power remember" Levy chuckled looking at Rii

"Right, so this should be fun is what you're saying." Rii replied quickly

"Now, we still have some time they haven't been found yet so we will have a couple of days to get ready to go and get them. Is there any questions?" Mirajane asked looking around at everyone

Gray cleared his throat "Couldn't Doranbolt, just teleport them out?" he asked

"He could probably make it there quicker, but I want Gajeel, Wendy, and Rii to go there to check out what they found, there also might be some people hiding around out there that we can help out on our way."Mirajane replied "Is there anything else?" she continued

"So there's at least three of us going" Gajeel spoke up

"Yes you three must go, we only need a small group I'd like them to be strong to catch up quickly and help, Gray I would like you to go, along with Juvia. If you two can not go then, we will need two others." Mirajane continued

"We will go I'll go tell Juvia to get ready." Gray said turning and walking further into the guild

Juvia Lockser, the rain woman, with her body made of water she is a very powerful water mage. Shoulder length blue hair, dark blue eyes, with a slender build and curvy figure, wearing a black dress going down to just above her knees with 4 gold buttons on it and a brown leather belt, brown leather boots going along just past her knees, a confident woman with slight over obsessive personality.

"Hey Juvia." Gray knocked on the door "We're going out soon." Gray said with Juvia rushing over to the door instantly

"Juvia and Gray going out!" Juvia squealed as her face flushed red

"Don't get the wrong idea, and besides what would we even do with how the world is." Gray sighed "We're going with Gajeel, Wendy, and Rii to go help Erza and everyone." Gray continued

"But Juvia and Gray can go out soon." Juvia smiled "But we will save them first, when do we leave." Juvia continued

"Not positive in a couple of days, so you have a few days to prepare what you'll need." Gray said sticking his hands behind his head as he walked back to the guild hall

As the days continued on the new formed team started gathering and preparing what they would need for the trek out into the dangers of how the world is now, with most hardly leaving the protection unless asked too, Wendy, Gajeel, and Rii, are used to the horror of the outside craters from battles lost buildings falling apart the smell of the dead littered the air with the smoke, sounds of loud roars and cries could be heard in the distance, the world they once knew was gone. The team came to the latter leading out towards the outside, as Levy came running up "You come back safe." Levy said as she hugged Gajeel tightly

"No worries pipsqueak." Gajeel laughed with his signature "Gihi" laugh

"It's been a little while since we've gone out there Juvia" Gray stated

"The worst part is I think I'm becoming use to how the world is now." Wendy said as she got to the top of the ladder

"I would have to agree" Rii quickly said

Wendy looked out of the shattered windows to check if anything was around before sliding the door over a bit, signalling for them to walk out into their battle torn world. "It use to be so nice out here." Rii said pulling her scarf over her nose more as not to smell the outside as much

"Your right, but we should get a move on and try to find any other survivors and send them back to the guild." Gray replied back

As the five left the safety of their guild one last time taking shelter and hovering close to the walls checking every corner before making a move, running when they could to the near by forest for it provided cover from the dragons view, every time Wendy, Gajeel, and Rii would make it to the forest they would put nick on the trees to show that was safe and to follow a clear path in the forest safe from harms way, Gajeel turned his right arm into iron scratching the tree, while Wendy looked for the other trees they had marked for the path they should follow. "Up this way it should be clear, from those weird dragon offspring." Wendy said pointing and stepping over the fallen trees

"I see smoke in the distance. How far was Erzas town?" Rii asked

"It was the town past this one, that must be survivors than." Gray replied

"Juvia agrees, we should help them quickly." Juvia said

The five rushed out of the woods to get to the town taking cover behind a broken down building, Gajeel took a peek around the corner to see where the smoke was coming from, he noticed a small group of people with what seemed to be one mage helping protect them. "It looks like 10 people" Gajeel whispered over to them as he took another look around the corner "Three children, the rest are either teens or adults and one mage for protection." Gajeel continue

"Alright let's go tell them." Gray said as he broke off from the group walking into the encampment "Everyone through these woods, there is a guild called Freedom, full of powerful mages that can protect you follow the scratches on the trees in the forest to get there." Gray said pointing towards the forest the group turned and looked at him in complete shock and awe

"How can we trust you." A man spoke up, "You could just be leading us to our deaths." Another woman said

"Oy listen to him, three of us are Dragonslayers from that guild they're good people who will protect you a lot better from the dragons than this guy" Rii said pointing towards the mage

Wendy, Rii, and Gajeel quickly looked around at a sudden noise that their enhanced hearing picked up "You guys hear that." Wendy whispered

"Yea seems like the offspring are getting close and picking up the scent." Gajeel whispered back

The sounds of twigs snapping, snarls and heavy breathing was getting closer and closer to the larger group the smoke and crackling of the fire was drawing the smaller dragon offspring close to them "If we don't act fast we'll be surrounded, Juvia put out the fire, Gray make a wall around us." Rii gave some orders to them as Gray put his fist into the palm of his hand bringing both hands down a large wall of ice surrounded them all, Juvia summoned some water and doused the fire putting it out. "Gajeel, Wendy get ready they're close the wall wont hold up for to long, Gray, Juvia do your best to protect those people." Rii continued to give some orders as a large group of the dragon offspring closed in all with different attacks to assault the ice wall

"The wall won't hold much longer, get ready!" Gray shouted as he brought his hands together as the wall collapsed the dragons offspring horde came piling in there large nails clacking against the stone ground small wings for brief periods of flight long scaly tails, razor-sharp teeth, all with different forms of magic, had the group surrounded, Gajeel prepared himself by using his Iron Dragon Scales and covering himself in hardened iron scales for protection, Wendy took to the sky to look over the battle ground and provide support, Rii froze her hands into dragon like claws.

"We can stop them, it's not like they're full-fledged dragons yet." Rii chuckled

"Power of the stout arms that tear the heavens ARMS" Wendy chanted increasing everyone's physical power "Fast winds that run the heaven VERNIER" Wendy chanted one last spell to increase everyone's speed before coming back down from the sky

With the increased speed and strength Gajeel, and Rii alongside him charged in Rii clawing away at most of offspring, Gajeel turned his arm into a large iron club extending it out pinning the small dragons to the wall for Rii to finish them off

~**Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang**~ Wendy charged in swiping down on two of the dragons leaving wakes of wind cutting through them

~**Ice Make Sword**~ Gray brought his hands together forming a large broad sword, the dragons jumping at him as he slashed pushing them back waiting for Juvia's water magic to imprison and drown them

~**Water Lock**~ Juvia inclosed the small dragons head in an orb of water taking away most of the air making it easier to defeat them

With a respectable dent taken out of the offspring most started to run realizing they were out classed the ones that did stay were quickly defeated by the Dragonslayers. Returning over to the group they found and saved "We can protect you go to Freedom. We were sent to find survivors, you guys can make it if you go now those offspring will probably be back here soon with more if not a full-sized dragon." Gray sated "Look for the broken sign saying "Freedom" enter that building we'll call them on lacrima and tell them to meet you." Gray continued

"You can all trust us now can't you, you saw what we did there." Wendy stated

"So go you will be safe." Gajeel added in as the group picked up their things and started to head to the forest yelling back "Thank you" Juvia took off her pack and placed it on the ground pulling out a communication lacrima to call Mirajane

"Mira, we found about ten survivors here in this town, we are sending them your way please send someone to get them." Juvia said as Mira agree they shut the lacrima off and placed it back in the bag and started to head for the next town

On a hill-side they over saw a large town in ruins smoke covered few buildings in tact a large flapping sound and a powerful roar was let out as a massive yellow dragon with black tribal patters going across its body flew over the town shooting lightning from its mouth destroying more of the town "So.. how do you think we should go about this..." Rii trailed off looking at the monstrous dragon land in the middle of the town

"Well if worst comes to worst, I always have Shadow Iron dragon mode."Gajeel replied looking towards the town

"Nothing to do now but to sniff out everyone" Wendy said chuckling a little "If you two don't want to go down their its understandable, you don't posses the magic we do to hold off a dragon." Wendy said looking over at Gray and Juvia

"No we were told to come, Juvia will continue to go." Juvia said placing her hand out

"I agree" Gray stuck his hand on top of Juvias

"Then let's go save our friends." Rii said as everyone else stuck their hands in "On the count of 3"

"1, 2, 3..." They all said together throwing their hands in the air.

* * *

So this was the first chapter of my new story, from what I've seen not many people have written about what happened in the alternate future with the 10,000 dragons I thought it would be interesting, most of the Fairy Tail guild is dead, well a lot of people are dead, so I made the guild Freedom as a symbol of them standing together to set the world free from the dragons.

Let me know what you guys think, what you liked what you didn't like anything I could improve on. Cheers until next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail is owned by: Hiro Mashima**

Alright time for a new chapter new day and some new hurdles to over come, not really I do hope you enjoy this chapter though I'm trying to keep the word count down on these chapters a bit more I can write them quick that way and have them out a bit more.

Zeref'ssister, yes Natsu is dead time to give some other people some spot light, Gajeel and Wendy seem under played all the time to me in the show, well especially Gajeel, so I'm boosting them up a bit. The Exceed are still around Lilly is there, Happy will make an appearance along with Lucy, however Carla annoys the hell out of me so as now unless I can find away to work her in you can either think she's alive helping people or she's dead what ever you shall prefer.

As for this chapter a bit of fighting more story build up I found I've been doing but that will change soon enough probably in the next chapter or so.

* * *

**Storm Dragon**

Years after the eclipse gate opened the guild known only as Freedom stands to uphold and protect the people from the dragons slaughter. Sending out for resources and shelter for anyone who needs it, their three Dragonslayers repel the dragon horde with the human and mage population dwindling, and the dragon army still growing how much longer can they hold out for.

"I see a small signal fire in that building over there." Wendy pointed out to a building close to the middle of the town

"So we can't avoid the lightning dragon eh?" Rii said calmly "So who has the task of drawing that big guy away from the building? Cause he probably knows people are here, he's just toying with them all." Rii sighed

Gray cleared his throat "I will distract him." He said

"Gray you will die, you don't have Dragonslayer magic." Rii said looking over at him narrowing her brow

"I should have died a long time ago Urtear stopped that, I cheated death that day, why can't I try to cheat death again." Gray said looking over to the dragon clinching his fists

Juvia placed her hand on Gray's shoulder "Juvia will come as well." She said smiling at Gray

"See Juvia has my back we'll be fine go find Erza and let's get the hell out of here." Gray stated putting his hand where Juvias was "We can hold him on the best we can just get in there and hurry up to save our ass's" Gray and Juvia both laughed a bit

"Alright you two be safe" Rii said

"Lets go Juvia!" Gray shouted trying to get the attention of everything around them

~**Ice Make Saucer**~ Gray put his hands together forming a large and sharp circular piece of ice firing it at the lightning dragon

~**Water Slicer**~ Juvia created water blades like scythes shooting them at the dragon cutting through parts of run down buildings

The massive dragon turned and looked at the pair "You dare attack the Lightning dragon king!" The dragon roared and took flight sending down massive bolts of lightning near Gray and Juvia

"Juvia is scared Gray" Juvia said trembling clinching onto Gray

"It's okay those three will get Erza and everyone shortly we just have to hold out a bit longer..." Gray was cut short as the Lighting dragon king shot a bolt of lightning down he shoved Juvia out of the way taking most of the attack

"GRAY!" Juvia screamed running back over to Gray's side tears falling down her face she shook Grays body "You can't die! You said you would cheat death again!" Juvia pounded on Gray's chest

Erza Scarlet the armored mage, long flowing scarlet hair brown eyes, a slender but fit figure, wearing worn steel armor a faint Fairy Tail guild mark on the breast-plate still, rounded shoulder armor, steel gauntlets covering the rest of her arms, a tattered blue skirt, and black boots.

Jellal Fernandes a man of great magical power but is mainly known for his heavenly body magic, a tall man with a slim and fit build, slightly shaggy blue spiky hair, a red tattoo over his right eye, wearing a black cloak with heart designs running down the side, a dark blue cape over top, and steel plate armor underneath along his abdomen, black baggy pants with black boots.

Lilly the Exceed, Gajeels partner and best friend, he has learned how to master his combat form and only goes small when he needs too, a large black panther with a white muzzle. red eyes with a scar over his left eyebrow steel gauntlets over going up over his forearms, a very fit physic, a leather sash to hold his magic sword, and dark green baggy pants.

Meredy the sensory mage, long wavy vibrant pink hair, large green eyes, a red dress with a yellow ruffle trim with a low neckline, wearing a dark blue skirt with a belt around her waist black tights coming up her legs and slip on black shoes with a red border along the tongue of them.

A loud cry was heard admits the sound of the dragons roars "What was that" Lilly said covering his ears a bit

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling about this." Meredy ducked her head down thinking of who screamed when a loud crack came down and the three Dragonslayers came bursting through the building

"Lilly!" Gajeel cheered as they bumped their fists together

"You guys held up nicely I see" Rii said calmly with the thought of Gray and Juvia in the back of her head

"Jellal's magic has really helped out, along with Meredy's the dragons don't seem to want to attack much if they're just going to hurt themselves." Erza said standing up "Where's Gray and Juvia? Mira said they were going to be coming with you as well." Erza continued

Wendy turned to look at Erza's tired face "They said they would distract the dragon so we could get you guys, and get the item you found. So where is it we need it now." Wendy replied quickly, as Jellal came out dragging a piece of metal

"We found this, though it is not what we were thinking." Jellal sighed "We thought it could give Gajeel the Dragonforce, but it has no magic in it" Jellal collapsed bringing his hands to his face "We can't do anything now"

"We can, we can hold off the dragon while you guys escape." Gajeel chimed in

"So we all just run like always" Erza said slamming her fist into the wall

"I have an idea if we can get close enough..." Wendy said trailing off

"What is it Wendy?" Rii asked

"Well Gajeel, even Natsu had two types of Dragonslayer magic in them, if I were to eat that lightning dragons magic in theory I would have two as well, with Gajeels Shadow/Iron Dragonslayer magic we might just be able to defeat it or severely injure it." Wendy said looking around at everyone

"But that's pure dragon magic, that's different from our own. You could die Wendy" Gajeel said looking at her

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, for our friends and for tomorrow." Wendy said as she looked through the hole they caused in the wall

"Well if you think it will work I'm with you" Rii smiled placing her hand on Wendy's shoulder

"Count me in, these crazy ideas seem to always work out for us." Gajeel laughed "Gihi" The three started to climb out the hole "You guys need to head back to Freedom we'll handle the dragon if you see Gray and Juvia grab them as well." Gajeel said just before leaving

"Come back alive Levy will kill me if you don't!" Lilly said laughing

The three Dragonslayer's left the building running head on to the lighting dragon "So whats this plan of yours Wendy?" Rii asked

"Get close then improvise" Wendy laughed

"Sounds good!" Gajeel shouted over

~**Ice Dragons Spear**~ Rii formed hundreds of smaller sharp ice like spears launching them all at the lighting dragon

~**Iron Dragons Roar**~ Gajeel let out a loud roar of metal shards in a large gust slamming against the lighting dragon "Oy Rii, this doesn't seem to be doing much" Gajeel shouted over

"Your right, Wendy better hurry up" Rii shouted back when they heard a loud scream when they looked down they saw Wendy with Juvia, and Gray on the ground "Gray!" Rii shouted as she jumped down to them

"What happened! Is he still breathing or even alive!" Rii cried out

"He is barely, I can stabilize him, but two people will need to carry him back to the base." Wendy said as a large glow came out when she started healing Gray, Gray started coughing

"Juvia will go." Juvia said

"I'll go as well." Rii said "You'll need someone who can defend against the dragons"

"What about Erza and everyone couldn't you wait for them?" Wendy said

"No time we'll meet up with them if they aren't back to base yet, then I'll come back to help" Rii replied

"Alright well he should be good to transport just be careful with him." Wendy said

"You and Gajeel can handle this just stick to your improvised plan" Rii laughed a bit as her and Juvia picked up Gray to carry him out "Up we go and let's try to hurry" Rii said

"Gajeel I'm coming up" Wendy shouted up as a large bolt of lighting came down near her

"Good cause I think he's angry now" Gajeel laughed

Wendy charged in on the lighting dragon ~**Sky Dragons Roar**~ Wendy let out a powerful hurricane from within her launching the debris along with it, the dragon shrugged it off

"More of you pesky so-called Dragonslayers" The lighting dragon shouted "I thought we killed all of you"

"You tried but you can never kill our hope!" Wendy shouted as a large bolt came down on her

"We'll see if you survive tha..." The dragon was taken off guard by Wendy eating the lighting and falling to her knees electrical surges came around her as her muscles twitched and she fell on the ground tensing up and grabbing onto the ground her nails digging into her hands causing them to bleed "No human can eat a dragon's magic even you silly Dragonslayer's can only eat your own element!" The dragon laughed

"Wendy!" Gajeel screamed running over to Wendy's side "You can do it take control of the new power!" Gajeel shouted at her as Wendy's eyes shot open and her muscles began to relax "I knew you could do it kid, now lets kick this dragons ass." Gajeel smiled and laughed

~**Storm Dragon Mode**~ Wendy snarled as lightning surged around her with a large gust of wind her hair standing up slighting from the static her eyes glowing yellow as she flashed in front of the lighting dragon ~**Storm Dragon's Roar**~ A loud crack was heard as a hurricane force wind infused with lighting struck the dragon pushing it back slightly "Gajeel now!" Wendy shouted

~**Iron/Shadow Dragon Mode**~ Gajeel said, as his skin darkened his eyes glowed blue and his hair stood up while shadows swirled around him Gajeel slipped into the shadows chasing and going under the lighting dragon ~**Iron/Shadow Dragon's Roar**~ A large glow of metal infused with the shadow magic struck the lighting dragons stomach ripping through the scales ~**Iron/Shadow Dragon's Club**~ Gajeels arm turned into an iron club infused with shadow magic ripping into the dragons exposed skin injuring it more as it tried to stomp on Gajeel he would return to the shadows to avoid the hits

~**Storm Dragon's Spear**~ Wendy jumped above the lighting dragon and formed a large spear made of lighting throwing it down and increasing the speed of it with her wind magic as it struck the dragon piercing through most of its scales it sent an after shock through its body stunning it

"You are mere humans pathetic Dragonslayer's! How dare you attack the king of the lighting dragons!" The dragon shouted out sending massive bolts of lighting down around the entire town, the Dragon tried to take off but noticed its feet were frozen to the ground

"You need to chill out" Rii smiled "You guys might want to get down for this one" Rii laughed a bit ~**Dragonslayer's Secret Art, Deep Freeze**~ Rii launched herself on top of the dragon placing her hands down on it freezing it instantly along with most of the town "I can't..be...efet..." The dragon tried to finish as it became completely frozen

"Hey so I hope I wasn't to late" Rii laughed a bit as Gajeel and Wendy started rubbing their arms and blowing hot air into their hands to try to warm up

"No just in time so we could freeze our asses off" Gajeel rolled his eyes and laughed a bit

"But I guess we should go back home before some others come to find this big guy. I don't think he'll stay frozen for long but his wounds will keep him here for a little while." Wendy said

"What are talking about my ice is so strong no one could break it!" Rii laughed when they heard a slight crack from behind them

"You were saying?" Wendy asked sarcastically

"We should grab some of those scales before it breaks free, could make some useful armor or even weapons" Gajeel said as the three went over and collected some of the fallen dragon's scales and headed back home, when they got back to the forest they scouted out for anyone else who was left behind or still hiding from the dragons entering the old run down building known as the freedom guild they were all greeted with cheers

"So did you guys defeat the dragon?" a few random people asked "What did you find out there?" some others asked Rii walked off quickly to see how Gray was doing in his beaten position, Wendy went to go tell Mira about everything, Gajeel went over to Levy who was with Lilly as well.

"So hows Gray doing?" Rii asked Juvia as she changed some of his bandages and put a new towel on his head

"A lot better now he's woken up a few times mumbling something about getting stronger." Juvia responded

"That's good, do you mind if I stay here for a while?" Rii asked as Juvia just nodded silently

"So Wendy what can you tell me about what happened out there?" Mirajane asked

"The lighting dragon was strong, I did how ever get a duel type power like Gajeel's I think it may even be a bit stronger if I could practice with it a bit more. We didn't defeat the dragon but we severely injured it." Wendy said give a detailed report of the situation

"That's good I have somethings I need to discuss with you Rii and Gajeel when you have the time. Until then I'll leave you with this Lucy has been looking into Eclipse." Mirajane said walking off as Wendy stood shocked that anyone would try to use the Eclipse gate again

"What is she trying to pull with Eclipse again." Wendy shook her head going and sitting down at the guild table close to Jellal, and Meredy

"Gajeel, I'm surprised we've made it this far" Lilly put up his arm as they pushed their forearms together

"Aye my friend its been a long time, we'll bring hope back and rise like a phoenix from the ashes once again." Gajeel said narrowing his eyes as he sat down

"I'm just happy you three made it make in once piece." Levy said smiling

"Well it was close call for Wendy and Gray out there, but we made it back to fight another day." Gajeel said coldly

"For our friends, and for tomorrow." Levy and Lilly both said together

The night carried on with everyone speaking about how life was before the dragons and how they will change the guild as to where certain guild members, random cries of pain could be heard from down the hall while Juvia and Rii treated Gray's wounds Wendy would stop in periodically to use healing magic. "Rii, Mira would like to speak with us we need to get Gajeel as well." Wendy said as she started to leave the room

"Alright. Live through the night we will grow stronger together." Rii said as she left Gray

"Oy Gajeel we need to talk" Wendy and Rii both said as the three got up and left to go to Mirajane's room they knocked on the old wooden door

"Coming" Mira called out as she opened the door to the three Dragonslayer's "Ahh Wendy that was quick." Mira said relived

"What did you want to talk to us about Mira" Wendy said

"Please take a seat first" Mirajane pointed to a few chairs in her room as they all took a seat in the poorly lit room

"Lucy, is trying to find a way to activate Eclipse again to try to change the future for us. She along with Gildarts and Happy have left for the old ruins of the capital city." Mirajane said softly as Gajeel slammed his fist on the table cracking it a bit

"That's a death wish even with Gildarts there!" Gajeel shouted

"We know but if there is any hope it will be there with Eclipse" Mirajane replied

"But it has the highest population of dragons now." Rii jumped in crossing her arms over her chest

"That's why we want to send you three down there as well, We don't know what will happen if anything will." Mirajane said leaning back crossing legs

"Didn't we need a ton of magic last time for Eclipse to open?" Wendy asked

"Yes but if you think about it with all the fighting and magic that was exerted when the dragons came it may have stored up close to enough. This is all a theoretical plan we don't know what will happen. You three don't have to go right this second you have time to choose whether or not you want to go and to assemble some people to come along with you." Mirajane continued

"So if this does work in theory, does it change our future or just that times future." Rii replied

"If it doesn't affect our future would it not be good so long as it changes our past selves lives." Wendy said looking over at Rii

"We'll give you a bit of time to decide whether or not you want to go. That is all." Mirajane said standing up and opening her door

As the three left they all went their respective ways in the guild to talk or to help anyone in need down in the guild, Rii joined Gray and Juvia again, Wendy went to go talk to Jellal, Erza and Meredy, and Gajeel over to Levy and Lilly, the three eager to change the future but not wanting to risk everyone's lives on a gamble no decide to make the biggest decision for everyone's future.

* * *

Alright chapters done now, what'd ya think I was going to actually leave it on a cliffhanger where you weren't sure if Gray was dead or not, but in reality he still isn't awake who knows he may not make it through to their decision on helping or not. A lot of people probably won't make it out of this, I mean it's basically a genocide, but everyone can get stronger, if you look into what mythril is it's basically dragon scale armor and it's quite strong mythril chain mail in LOTR was able to withstand a giant orc or goblin I can't remember stabbing Frodo and he lived just fine, so the dragon scales they collected will play a part. Also that quote "for out friends and tomorrow" that belongs to 11eyes weird show but I really enjoyed that saying so I decided to work it into this a little.

But let me know what you think of the chapter, review, favorite, follow. I say it a lot but come find me on Darkages, Shido or Rixle its a fun mmorpg that I got back into, but let me know what you think of the story, till next time Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail is owned by: Hiro Mashima**

Oh boy it has been a long time since I have updated, sorry for the huge delay, kind of lost my mojo for a little bit, but I did type this all out from the time I got home from work so I worked hard today kind of aha, but I tried something different with this chapter it was all from Rii's point of view. I've been reading a lot of the High-School DxD light novel and I liked the look of the point of view writing, so tell me what you think if you like it then I'll change up the point of view every few chapters or so, if not then I'll just go back to showing everyone's thoughts and what not.

* * *

An Old Distant Promise

After a few days of pacing back and forth around the guild, I Rii Rixle, walk past the slightly torn columns in the lower guild hall the earth shakes as the dust and dirt falls from what we know as the ceiling, I've grown quite tired of the smell of dirt but it has grown on me as well, as I walk down the guild hall ways getting closer to my bedroom I turn the greened brass handle and enter, taking my armor off and putting on tattered pyjamas, sitting down on the worn bed and throw my hands behind my head a slowly drift off into a slumber.

"Hey lady...hey!" A small child with brown hair and green eyes looked up at me tapping on my leg armor "Hey, did you see the smoke over there!" the young boy shouted pointing over, of course I saw it I'm a dragonslayer

"Yea kid I saw it, what of it?" I responded coldly his eyes narrowed on me

"Well it's coming from the city that has the grand magic games!" The boy shouted again jumping trying to look, a loud roar could be heard and sent chills down my spine, looking back down at the kid he looked terrified "Do you see the scaly monster in the sky!" The kid tugs at my pants as I look over around the area in shock and disbelief

"That's no monster kid it's a dragon." Jaw dropped looking at the massive dragon flying in the sky "Its alright kid, Dragons are peaceful for the most part." I should know I was raised by one, but the kid doesn't have to know. Loud marching came as some soldiers came up over the hill entering the village me and the green-eyed kid were in

"We are looking for any mage who can help stop the dragon attack!" The Soldiers all shouted looking around the village, there were possibly two mages, not including myself, but I like to keep quite...wait did they say dragon attack.

"Excuse me did you say dragon attack?" I asked quickly

"Yes ma'am the dragons are attacking the city they keep coming more and more there are hundreds thousands! We have powerful mages in the city but it seems like only 7 of them can hold their own against the powerful dragons." the soldiers responded quickly, hmm what they say could be true but why now why would dragons attack. I stepped forward towards the soldiers

"Take me if there are any mages in this small village none of them would be able to hold their own, besides I am also a dragonslayer, I am most suited to fight the dragons." I quickly said as another loud roar could be heard they're getting closer

"Wait lady you're a mage and a dragonslayer to!" the little boy looked up at me shouting "But then why did you come to out village?" he questioned quickly

"Well, I wanted to live peacefully, but it seems like that wont happen now." No it wont happen not if dragons are attacking.

The boy looked up with a smile "So will you protect our village from the dragons?" He asked

I looked down at the boy and rubbed my hand on his head smiling "Of course I will this village is peaceful that's all I want." turning back to the soldiers "So let's go I will protect them all." as I turned and walked with the soldiers the kid shouted to me

"Lady will you really protect us all!" I turned around giving him a thumbs up, as he came running up to me handing me a small black scarf "It gets chilly at night, so take this with you" the boy smiled up to me giving me his scarf

"I don't need the scarf, I don't get cold but I will take it out of kindness so thank you boy."I sighed if only he knew I controlled ice "Of course I will though, I will take out all the dragons don't worry about it, and my name isn't Lady, its Rii, Rii Rixle remember that." I smiled and turned back

"Okay Rii, my name is Ryu, so please come back and protect the village! And take good care of my scarf" The kid know as Ryu shouted as his voice rang in my ears I heard the sound of Dragons roars a familiar sound, it has been awhile since I've use my magic I snorted and chuckled to myself cracking my neck and knuckles

"Okay so how far till the city?" I asked continuing to crack and stretch my joints

"Not to far that village was pretty close actua..." The soldier was cut off as I told him to pipe down I heard something in the distance, no back in the village I was in, these ears were good, all my senses were. "Why did you silence us!" the Captain like soldier shouted at me

A chilling wind passed over us "Do you really want to anger me?" as I huffed out cold air with frost and slight ice, they all backed down after that "Now tell me what way is the city I need to go back to the village I heard something." they all pointed towards the town in fear that I would hurt them I suppose.

I went running back to the village as quickly as I could, When I got back to the village I stood at the entrance the village was on fire smoke-filled the night sky, smells of burning bodies filled the air, a small voice is all I heard "The...lady...wil...prot...us..." I ran as quickly as I could to the voice, no it can't be Ryu, I started shaking the tears came down from my eyes the ground started to freeze. "Ri...you came...back to...protec...us.." The light started to fade from his eyes, I clenched my fist so tight my nails dug into my hand causing it to bleed slamming my bloodied fist to the ground freezing the village. "I was going to protect them." mumbling under my voice, looking around and hearing strange crackling noises and small screeches seeing small dragon like things there feet froze to the ground they were clawing at my ice "There is no hope for you, who destroyed my peaceful village who took the life from this one here." My voice trembled in rage 4 of them this will be easy then I will kill all the dragons this power I did not want to use again, for you Ryu. I gripped onto Ryu's black scarf tossed it around my neck

~**Ice Dragons Hammer**~ I snarled as my arms froze into massive pillars of ice, leaping into the air I plunged my right arm deep into the ground ending more pillars across the village as they came crashing out from the ground they exploded across stabbing into all the small dragons. "That takes care of that, I am sorry Ryu, I couldn't protect you, but I will protect everyone else." I declared as a stormed out of the village leaving a cold chill in my behind me.

I charged down the hill towards the city, when I got through the forest, I saw a blue haired girl standing on a cliff with a large amount of people, she looked worried or concerned for something, I walked up and pushed past the crowd up to the small blue haired girl her orange dress dirty and slightly ripped up her eyes puffy from crying, she looked defeated, crushed and barely holding onto her sanity, I placed my hand on her shoulder she turned around wiping her eyes

"Hello.."She mumble "If you could just stay back with the group..." She trailed off some more "No there is something different about you I don't remember bringing anyone in armor over here. Who are you?" She asked quickly

"I am Rii, the Ice Dragonslayer I made a promise to protect and use my magic for a better reason now."

"Then please go down there protect my guild! Save Gajeel and Wendy, everyone!" Shouting with more tears coming from her eyes.

I awoke with a loud scream and gasping and reaching in the air, eyes wide open looking around my room, sensing a panic in the guild Levy came into the room looking worried "What happened Levy"

"I should be asking you the same thing, that same nightmare?" Levy asked me looking worried

"Yea not as long as usual though, so oh well." sighing "Anyways so why is the guild in a panic?"

"I'm not sure how you slept through it all, but there was some loud roars and thumps around the guild, everyone is meeting in the main hall, we should hurry go get dressed quick." Levy quickly said as she walked over to me placing her hand on my shoulder "Don't worry about the past even if you couldn't protect everyone protect them now here all of us count on you three." Levy said smiling with a small tear coming from her eye, she removed her hand and left the room quickly. I started to put my armor on warping my scarf around my neck covering part of my face "Ryu, I will protect them." Leaving my room walking into the mail hall

"Everyone calm down we need to make groups for everyone, the Dragons have found our hide out it seems, the best course of action would be to leave and find a new place to hide" Mira said quickly looking around to everyone. I looked over to Gray, of course as calm as ever wearing no shirt, I chuckled to myself walking over to him

"Gray whats going on?"

"It seems something big is over top of us we're not to sure what it is, all I know is that we need to make 3 groups and find a new place to hide together." Gray explained the situation to me

"I see, so one group per slayer, it seems"

"Yea seems about that way" Gray sighed looking around "seems like everyone is pretty nervous" Gray crossed his arms he looked like he wanted to speak up

"But you're still as calm as ever eh" I slapped his back "Alright Mira, I know the situation Gray and I will be group leader for one team, why not Gajeel will go with Lilly, Levy, and Erza. Wendy Will go with Meredy, Jellal and Doranbolt, anybody who wants to be go with what ever group let's go, why don't we go to the previous Fairy Tail guild hall, it's probably as sturdy as ever" Mira looked at me shocked that I was giving out directions, well it is a bit of a surprised I usually keep quite in these situations

"That...seems like a good plan...Rii" Gajeel said shocked along with Mira, well I mean I'm always thinking, just hardly speak up.

"So why not everyone can make a break for it, Wendy, Gajeel, and myself will hold down the fort till everyone is safe, Mira you use your strongest take over to protect everyone. We all know you're hiding a new one from us all." I winked over to Mira, she looked embarrassed

"Juvia, will go with Gray and Rii." Juvia said quickly, yea didn't think she'd let us go together as leaders letting out a small laugh "Alright so that settles it. We all go in the next few minutes alright?" I asked around everyone cheered, looks like it will work.

Gajeel, Wendy and I all approached the entrance to the stairwell and climbed the ladder up to the surface, what we saw was unthinkable three large dragons stomping around the town that what you could call a guild was in, tons of tiny dragon, "This wont be easy." I looked down to them with worry as I pulled the scarf more up covering my face a bit more "There is three dragons, and tons of the little ones." I saw Wendy's face go into complete shock

"How..how did they find us." Wendy said stunned

"Dragons have good noses it was only a matter of time" I shook my head "It wont be easy but we will protect everyone."

"Right" Gajeel and Wendy both said as the three of us climbed up out of the tunnel and getting close to the crumbling walls

A massive crystal like dragon with huge claws walked past the building its wings stretching out light barely made it them, another dragon black as night with massive teeth came walking up to it, and the third dragon in the distance, a graceful looking grey dragon compared to the others not as scaly more like feathery it was bigger than the other two with four massive wings on its back. "I do not see them, the ones they spoke up, but I do smell them" The large black dragon said

"The Children of Grandeeney, Metalicana, and Kyao" The crystal dragon spoke as Gajeel, Wendy and myself all charged out

"What do you know of our Dragons!" The three of us said in unison steaming with anger

The large black dragon brought its head down its piercing red eyes giant claws and massive teeth it slowly got closer to us it seemed like a sleek dragon very scaly what you would expect a long tail a few scars across its body "Oh these are the children" It laughed as the crystal dragon got closer hollow eyes with a faint blue glow from there sockets, its body was jagged almost as if it was made of pure ice

"Oh they really don't seem like much" The other dragon laughed as they both swung there tails at us Gajeel jumped in the air as he went **Shadow-Iron** form and Wendy jumped back as she went into her **Storm** form I brought my arms up and froze them with spikes sticking out hoping to injure them

~**Sky Dragons Storm Cannon**~ Wendy brought a large current of wind towards her hands infusing it with lightning she fired small condensed hurricanes from her hands after they hit slightly piercing the scales the lighting would drive through centre of it into the wound.

As Wendy was attacking Gajeel turned into a shadow quickly moving under them, they're both so strong now and I am still the same how will I protect everyone.

~**Shadow-Iron Dragons Buzz Sword**~ Gajeel turned his arms into swords with the shadows spinning around them vibrating as he dipped into his shadows and popped out cutting at their legs causing little damage

Wendy and Gajeel backed back up to where I was, the two dragons shrugged off our attacks and chuckled a bit "So this is the power of the three children?" The black dragon roared and all the smaller dragons left the area backing away in what felt like fear

"So children of dragons, is this all you have, or would you like to get stronger?" The large grey dragon covered in feathers more talon like feet, this dragon felt more like a bird then a dragon but I felt more power from it than the other two along with it.

"Yes I want power, I know I...we're not nearly as strong as we could be. But why are you three dragons here, I thought you were against the humans." I stepped forward and spoke raising an eyebrow

"Oh not all the dragons are against humans, just the dragons who came through the gate." The crystal like dragon spoke with a slight smile. "We three, are the last few who wish to help the humans. I am Kelbroth an Ice Dragon."

"I am, Senekis, a fellow sky dragon." The grey dragon spoke

"And I guess that leaves me I am, Avik the steel dragon." The black dragon spoke

"So Kelbroth, Senekis, and Avik, you three came to find us to help us? But why?" Gajeel asked, I could feel his hostility

"Yes we were all asked by the dragons that raised you" Senekis spoke

"How, why did they contact you and not us." Wendy demanded

"Because it is not yet time." Avik butted in

"How is it not time do you see what the world has come to, what are we suppose to do, three children raised by dragons, to fight 10,000 how, how is that fair how is that possible!" I demanded answers I would get the answers

"You will do it, you are a child short it is a shame really that hot head would have helped a lot, when atlas found out of what happened he vanished and hasn't been seen since, we all got a message from them to come help." Senekis said softly "Now this place is no longer safe we must take you and all of your friends out of here to a safer area, one under our protection, so you can get stronger." Senekis bowed her head

"Fine but when we get there, we want answers. No we demand answers." Gajeel slammed his fist into his palm, he looked angry as he walked back to the guild and told everyone it was safe to come out

Mira walked out from the guild for the first time in a long time and spoke to the dragons, no one heard what she said but they nodded and asked for everyone to get on their backs, no one knew where we were going, it felt like a surprise, I looked over at Gray he was still unsure about the whole situation, I slowly pulled myself over to him "What is bugging you Gray?"

"This whole situation. You three will get stronger but the rest of us will be stuck unable to help, no more like I will be unable to help, I want to be in there in the battles with you guys. It feels like I'm doing nothing just sitting around hiding trying to help everyone." Gray sighed and looked up at the sky

"It's amazing really Gray, you're just an ice mage, who has fought the dragons, most would be terrified. Not want to rush back in to fight them all again. So my question is how will you choose to fight, how will you come to our aid?" I asked him a serious question he seemed shocked and taken back, Gray looked at me with a serious face and narrowed his eyes

"I will become a slayer, not a slayer like you guys, a Demon slayer. I have had strange visions of it, I know I can do it, it wont be easy but I'm close, I will help you three no matter what." Gray said raising his hand and grasping the air as I laid back on Kelbroths back Gray and I were but a few people who could hand his cold body almost everyone else went onto Senekis back she was much larger and could hold more, but I sure did miss this wind in my hair and this feeling of being relaxed, I wonder where we are going to be landing. Just as I finished my thought the three dragons started to descend, we landed in a run down town in front of a huge building with a torn orange flag barley being held up with the Fairy Tail crest.

"From here on we are no long freedom, we will chase the dream that everyone sought out, Fairy Tail will be reborn with a new group of children, Magnolia will flourish once again this city, now in ruins will be big once again everyone will hear the name Fairy Tail, and the three Dragonslayer's who took down the dragon horde. Senekis, Avik, and Kelbroth will you protect our dream our town, will you help us retake humanity and be part of Fairy Tail." Mira cheered raising her hand, everyone raised their hands cheering the three dragons laughed and nodded their heads. So Fairy Tail eh, I never thought I'd be here.

"Mira will you be the guild leader?" Gajeel asked her

"No I was thinking first master will be I will just help her." Mira smiled

"What do you mean first master?" I asked puzzled looking over the place I saw no one, the remaining members of fairy Fairy Tail laughed as everyone walked into the guild, a large gust ran through the old guild hall the nothing worked it was covered in dust Mira walked in looking for the guild stamp, as she panicked and looked through the drawers, she found the old stamp and everyone started lining up for a new guild mark once they got rid of their old freedom marks. I started to walk up to Mira as I wiped my Freedom mark.

"So where do you want the mark Rii?" Mira asked me, hmm where do I want this mark

"I'll have a light blue mark on my left hip" I said pulling up my shirt a bit on my left side, once the mark was on I looked around I heard a voice

"Hello all the children of Fairy Tail, I am the first master, or well a remnant of the first master, I guess you could call me a ghost, but really only people who bare the Fairy Tail crest can see me. It has been a long time a lot has changed, but I am Mavis Vermillion the First master of Fairy Tail." A small girl will long wavy blonde hair down to her feet, she had big green eyes with no irises, and small wing like things coming from the sides of her head, a long frilly pink dress with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck around her chest are three blue diamond patter, each with an outline of hot pink going up them she was wearing small hoop earrings as well and no shoes. I looked at her in complete shock I did not see her before this where did this little girl come from and how did she become the First Master of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Not much for fighting in this chapter, but it showed a bit of Rii's past and how she found everyone I might continue her "nightmare" in the next chapter or so to show how she met Wendy and Gajeel what happened with Natsu and what not, so let me know what you think.

Like I said prior to this I'm sorry for the delay I kind of lost interest for a little while and wasn't sure what to write but this job I have right now, its like nothing but time to think so I've been coming up with all sorts of ideas so hopefully I will be back and able to write more, because well I enjoy it, and hopefully you enjoy my story as well.

But I made Rii's background kind of darker I think really because I was watching Fairy Tail, the Eternal Magic episode all about Grays past and it kind of just flowed in a sense I guess. Gray, will eventually become a Demon Slayer not sure how to go about it but I liked the idea from the manga about him getting that power(sorry for spoilers if you haven't read it or haven't read that far.) Mavis makes an appearance with the rebirth of Fairy Tail, along with three dragons who will help train the slayers to become stronger maybe they will be able to defeat the dragons with their help we shall all see how it unfolds.


End file.
